


Summer night under the stars

by Aralek



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, Magical Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralek/pseuds/Aralek
Summary: Thank you BD99 for the idea ^^ !I hope you all enjoyed this short fic ;)





	Summer night under the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BD99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD99/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When Fates Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364673) by [Aralek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralek/pseuds/Aralek). 



Kiera sat down on the large armchair on the balcony, a cup of steaming tea in her hand and took a deep breath. The summer night air was cool and humid, and a light breeze was caressing her skin. She was wearing only a light black nightgown, which brought out her pregnant belly. She put a hand on it and her caress was greeted by the small life with an energetic kick. She loved playing that way with her child and feeling them grow day after day. 

When she and Helena learned that the spell had worked, the war mage had become even more protective toward Kiera than ever before. She had asked her boss to work in telework so that she could be with Kiera all the time and make sure she always had everything she needed. She kept her wife from standing for too long, she found calm activities when Kiera was bored, and of course she took care of all the tasks that require greater physical effort than getting up.

It was Helena who had set up the chair outside so Kiera could comfortably enjoy the outdoors. And this was only a very small part of the arrangements the mage had made to transform their apartment into a cozy nest.

Kiera smiled as she teased the little bump that was appearing and disappearing.

"You are lucky to have such a caring Mutter, you know?"

An approving kick more violent than the others made her wince. As much as she liked to feel her child move, it sometimes hurt her, and it was not uncommon for the incessant movements to prevent her from sleeping like tonight.

She continued to sip her tea under the starlight.

"Are you still having trouble to sleep, my love?"

The soft voice behind her made her smile widely.

"Your child doesn't seem to know the purpose of the night," Kiera replied, before turning her head towards her wife.

Helena was as usual gorgeous, dressed in a very light white nightgown that stopped mid-thighs and which neckline gave a very clear idea of her feminine attributes.

Kiera blushes as she felt her heart speeding up and beating in various parts of her body. Pregnant or not, she was always addicted to Helena, and that will never change.

"I see."

The tall blonde slowly approached to sit on the arm of the chair. She noticed the cup in her wife's hand and quickly recognized the mixture it contained. She nodded approvingly before shifting her attention to the round belly next to her.

"Ganz ruhig, Engelchen. Deine mum braucht Schlaft."

Helena whispered soothing words in her native tongue as she passed a large, soft hand over the belly that hid her child. Kiera closed her eyes and sighed with relief as the kicks stopped. Helena had always been able to make her child behave. Although the mage was still doubting about being a good mother, there was no doubt in Kiera's mind that Helena would be the best mother a child could have.

"Thank you very much," Kiera said with a sigh.

"You are welcome, my love."

Helena leaned slightly to kiss her wife, then she got out of the chair so she could kiss her belly. She loved doing that. She wanted her child to know all the love she had for them. All the love she never had in her childhood. She was eager to teach them how to talk, to tell them bedtime stories, to teach them the art of gardening and the patience and attention that plants demand. She also kept the secret hope that her son or daughter possessed some magic that she could teach them to master.

That child was her future. Their future. Their happy ending to her and Kiera, and she was eager to taste the joy of forming a family.

A satisfied hum made her raise her head. Kiera looked at her through heavy eyelids, a slight but permanent smile at the corner of her lips.

"I love you," she whispered as she passed her hand through her wife's moonlight hair.

Helena snuggled up against the warm palm hen turned her head to kiss her lover's wrist.

"I love you too. Shall I take you back to bed?"

Kiera nodded slowly in approval. With her child calmed down, the comfort of the armchair and the tea, exhaustion had invaded her and inexorably was drawing her to Morpheus’ kingdom. She tried to gather enough strength to stand up, but before she even managed to get on her feet, Kiera felt strong arms lift her up and found herself pressed against a warm body.

A groan of surprise escaped from her lips before she found herself facing Helena's tempting neck. Letting the fatigue take her completely, she placed a light and tender kiss on her wife's beating pulse before burying her nose in the inviting heat.

Kiera was already asleep when Helena put her in their large bed. She laid down behind her lover and placed a protective hand on her belly. Kissing Kiera's bare shoulder one last time, she closed her eyes. The three beings fell asleep peacefully under the watchful gaze of the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you BD99 for the idea ^^ !   
> I hope you all enjoyed this short fic ;)


End file.
